Steer Clear
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Castle and Beckett taking their kid out for driving lessons. Like you know how your mum and dad both act differently when they teach you. My serving for Castle FanFic Monday. Based on a prompt found on tumblr castlefanficprompts.


Castle and Beckett taking their kid out for driving lessons. Like you know how your mum and dad both act differently when they teach you.

Okay, since my husband and I are teaching our son to drive right now, I just had to tackle this. It's a one shot that I'm gonna do for Castle Fan Fic Monday.

Christopher Castle always thought that his mother would be the one to freak out over the way that he drove with her in the car. Which is why he always wanted to go with his father. His dad was the fun one at home. He was the one that was always up for playing laser tag and dropping water balloons down onto his twin sisters. So, he figured that he would be the best parent to teach him how to drive.

By the time they were done with his first lesson, Christopher was ready to forget all about learning how to drive and take the subway or a bus for the rest of his life. To say that his father was overbearing was a minor understatement.

Seeing her son throw his backpack onto the couch and storm up the stairs, Kate looked at Castle and asked, "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Castle told her, "I don't want to talk about it. I have never been quite so nervous. He's drives so slow and he over corrects and he never uses his blinkers and..."

That's when Kate heard her son say, "It was that bad dad. You just make me nervous and you didn't stop yelling at me the whole time. I felt like I was in school, but at least the teachers don't make me feel like I'm a failure."

Shaking his head, Castle told his son, "You were getting too close to the side of the road and..."

"And then I went to the other side and you said that I was too close to the middle line. No matter what I do it's not good enough for you. And don't get me started about my speed. You're going too fast Chris. You're going to slow Chris. Put on your breaks sooner. You're stopping too soon. I give up."

Kate had to put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing. This was a common theme between her husband and son. Anytime they went driving, one of them always came back in a bad mood. So, Kate put her hand up to stop the arguing and said, "How about if I go with you tomorrow Chris?"

Their son sighed and shrugged and whispered, "How about I just give up and forget about learning to drive? I can just ride my bike wherever I go. Or better yet, I'll walk. Walking is good."

Shaking her head, Kate smiled at her son, "Before you resort to walking, lets go driving together."

Looking at his mom, he asked, "Just me and you?"

"If you want. We can leave dad home with your sisters."

She heard Castle cry out, "Hey!"

Turning around, Beckett laughed, "I wouldn't want to leave the girls without both parents. If he's as bad at driving as you say then one of us need to remain alive."

Chris turned around, "Gee, thanks mom. I thought you were on my side."

"I'm not on anyone's side Christopher. I simply want to teach my son how to drive without his overly nervous father in the car."

Huffing loudly, Christopher finally told his mom, "Fine, but if you grab the dashboard and squeal like a little girl I'm stopping the car in the middle of traffic and walking home."

"Your father did that?"

Nodding, her son told her, "Yeah. More than once. I was only turning the corner and he grabbed onto the dashboard and squealed louder than when Morgan's snake got out of it's cage."

Kate laughed, "Oh wow."

"Yeah. I'm ready to give up mom. I mean... This is just so hard. Dad acts like I'm five again."

"He was the same way with Alexis and I'm sure he will be the same way with the twins. Your dad is... Well, your dad."

Sighing, Christopher shrugged and said, "Why does he think I'm stupid mom?"

"He doesn't think you're stupid. Your dad doesn't even like it when I drive. Not really. Why do you think I let him drive when we go to the Hamptons?"

"I just thought it was because you get tired of listening to him ask if we are there yet."

Laughing softly, Kate nodded, "Well, there is that, but seriously, no parent wants to see their children grow up. And getting your drivers license is a big responsibility. A car is basically a weapon on wheels. It's hard for your father to not use his writers imagination and think up all kinds of terrible scenarios. Give him some time to get used to it Chris."

"I don't think he wants me to drive. I'm not going to kill anyone mom."

"I know that. Look, how about we go driving tonight and grab something for dinner. I'll let you drive and dad can stay here with the girls. Then, tomorrow you can drive me to the precinct and I'll let you hang out with the boys."

"Really? You mean it?"

Nodding, Kate smiled and told him, "Of course. Then, they can give you some pointers to get your dad off of your back."

Chris had always enjoyed going to hang out with Ryan and Espo. Ever since he was a toddler and the guys would sit him in his own chair. Letting him draw pictures while his mom did paperwork.

They heard Castle say, "Like that's ever worked before."

Turning around, Kate glared at her husband and said, "Quit listening in on our conversation."

Kate laughed when she heard her husband huff and watched him walk into his office. Kate took her sons arm and pulled him out of the house. Walking down to the car, Kate told her son, "Just remember that you are learning, but remember the simulators that you practiced in at school."

"It was different in those mom."

"I know and you did drive with your friends and an instructor right?"

"Yeah, but they weren't as nervous as dad was."

"You should realize that there are very few things in this world that don't make your dad nervous Chris."

When the reached the car, Kate tossed her son the keys and he caught them like a pro. Kate smiled and climbed into the drivers seat. She sat there and waited for her son to get in beside her. Leaving her seat belt undone. Chris looked over at his mom and said, "Buckle up mom."

Smiling, Kate nodded, "Very good. I don't care how un-cool it might be with your friends. Never, ever start the car unless everyone is buckled. What do you do if someone refuses to buckle up?"

Chris smiled, "I tell them to either buckle up or they can find another ride."

"Exactly! Because if I ever hear about you or one of your passengers not buckling up, you will lose your driving privileges for a month. No second chances. Buckling up is all about safety. Not wearing a seat belt isn't cool, it's stupid."

Chris smiled at his mom and started the car. Before pulling out, he adjusted his mirrors and started backing up. Kate smiled at how good he was at driving. He was very careful and made sure to stay at or just below the speed limit. She only needed to remind him once or twice to speed up or slow down.

When they arrived at the store, Chris turned a little sharply, but it wasn't anything terrible. From the way Castle had been talking, they were all facing certain death just getting into the car with him. When he pulled into the parking spot, Kate smiled and told him, "You are doing great Chris."

"Tell that to dad. He doesn't think I can do anything right."

Kate wished that her son hadn't sounded so sad. Chris had always looked up to his father and Castle's opinion had always meant a lot to her son. Seeing his sad face made Kate wish that she had brought her husband along with them. However, she knew that Chris was nervous enough with just her in the car and having his sisters along probably wouldn't have helped things any.

They picked out all the ingredients for a killer stirfry and headed home. Driving home, Chris only did better with his driving. When they pulled into the garage, Chris and Kate got out of the car and Kate hurried around the car and gave her son a hug. Then she whispered, "Give your dad some time. This is all new to him."

Nodding, Chris knew that his mom was probably right. So, he smiled and told her quietly, "Thanks mom."

"Anytime Chris."

Walking upstairs, Kate knew that her son and Castle would eventually be able to drive together. It would just take them both time to get used to the situation. Time and lots and lots of patience. And maybe lots and lots of Dramamine...


End file.
